It's Too Late
by The blind palm reader
Summary: Phil returns to Pickford from the future when he's 21. But There's something wrong. Keelys engaged! And Phil has to stop the wedding. Can he do it alone? You won't believe who helps him! A surprising ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future**

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

"We're twenty-one now! You expect to be like it was six years ago!" A blonde haired woman shouted at a blacked hair man.

"I told you, I had to wait to come back on my own! I had to come see you!" He said to her.

"It's too late now! I'm getting married in two weeks and I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Well, you did see me again and----wait, what? You're getting married? To who?"

"Ryan. I met him at NYU-the college I went to- and we were both majoring in Journalism."

"Wow. That's…That's great. That's really great, Keels. I'm so happy for you. So where is the wedding?"

"It's going to be at City Hall. And thanks, Phil. Why did you come back to Pickford, from the future?"

"I missed you. I wanted to come back to you. To prove I was actually going to come back."

"I have to admit, I didn't believe your promise. You coming back, it didn't seem true." The woman named Keely said.

"I know. But I'm here now! Lets go do something, like the old times, like mini golf, or a concert, or-," He was cut off by Keely.

"I can't. I have a date tonight with Ryan. I'll ask him to let you come too the wedding."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you."

"Bye." Phil turned and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future… no-duh!**

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

"Phil. You have to get over whatever we had back then. Whatever that was." Keely felt horrible saying to her once best friend/boyfriend.

"So, you don't think it was love." Phil said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Puppy love. Nothing less, nothing more."

"But, the salt and pepper shakers……. you spice up my life?"

"Nice try Phil, but I'm sorry. I'm getting married soon….you know that! And I think if you're invited or not, you're going to show up somehow. So it's at 10 am. See you there." Keely turned and walked away. Leaving Phil in front of his Camper, or as Keely knew, his time machine.

"Alright, have fun with Brian." Phil called after her.

She turned around, "It's Ryan!"

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

She wanted to turn around and kiss him. Marry him instead of Ryan. He was back! He was here! He wasn't going to leave this time! But that wasn't going to change anything. She was marrying someone else. Not Phil. Not the love of her life. Ryan, Journalism man………

She got back to her house and sat next to Ryan on the couch.

"Nice to see your friend again, after him coming back from, uh, where did you say?" Ryan asked.

"Montana. And yeah it was nice. Really nice." Keely stopped there. _Pull yourself together Keels, no mushy gushy, lovey-dovey crap from when you dated Phil._

"You loved him. I don't have to ask. You definitely loved him. But I have to ask this: Do you **_still _**love him?" Ryan shifted his weight.

"No." It wasn't true; it was a big fat lie, a HUGE lie. "Yes." She couldn't believe she just said that. "But he's going home to Montana soon. End of story."

"You're Keely Teslow. You never end a story without getting to the bottom of it." Ryan started, "Go tell what's-his-face you love him. I don't care you dump me for him. You loved him since high school. Since you were fifteen, that's six years! Tell him."

"No. I'm getting married in two weeks. No drama. No other men, just me and you. Getting married." She walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future.**

**Okay, so I know the last couple chapters have been short. So, anyways I thought about it, and I'm gonna update more, like on Maybe, and other stories.**

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

_C'mon Phil. She's engaged. Not really the right time too come back. Maybe I could the time machine back, without me. Then I'd stay here until I die. Or my head falls off from Keely yelling at me forever…… Hmmm… I'll just sto—_

There was a knock on the door._ Please, be Keely._

"Phil. It's Ryan. I don't care what you say, I'm coming in." He started to open the door.

"Uhh… No! I'm naked." Phil lied quickly.

"Okay, I care if you say that. I'll just wait."

Phil ran through the house and shoved various future items in cabinets, drawers and under chairs.

"Okay, it's safe to come in."

Ryan opened the camper door and walked in. "Nice camper."

Phil had bought a new time 30,000. It looked like an old camper from the 21 century. "Yeah, brand new-ish."

"Nice. Now I want help you get Keely back."

"You guys are getting married in like a week." Phil said, he was startled.

"I know, but she **loves **you. I don't want her to make a mistake."

"What. She loved me? She said whatever it was we had was over. Long gone!"

"Well, then ignore her. Just listen to me. I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bored..**

**Sad…**

**Tired….**

**Mad….**

**Pissed….**

**Okay, if I don't update it's because some things going on…like homework, use common sense.**

**Okay my best friend's dog died, I got a boyfriend, my Great Uncle is going to a retirement home (its hard on our family), My dog is getting old, and sick I so friggin' tired, I have lessons, I mean c'mon people. **

**Don't swear at ME WHEN I DON"T UPDATE, I'm not usually a mean person, but I hate it when people swear at me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Here's you're friggin' chapter, be happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future**

**Pofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpo**

"I don't like that Diffy kid." Ryan said, walking trough the door.

"Why?" Keely was surprised.

"He just bugs me, and we're getting married. Like you said: No drama, No other people, just me and you." Ryan spoke quietly. "I don't want you hanging around that man. He's crazy."

"He's my best friend; I have to go talk to him before he goes back to Montana. I'll probably never see him again."

"Then I'll come with." Ryan protested.

"Okay, but it's your fault."

Keely got up and grabbed her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Grabbing my coat so we can say 'Bye' to Phil."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, Keels, just a second."

"What did you call me?"

"Uh, nothing Keels. Uh, NO! I mean Keely." Ryan looked nervous.

"Phillip Diffy! Change back into yourself! And Leave my fiancé alone!!"

Phil pulled out a blue item from his back pocket.

"Fine, Fine you caught me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took fooooooooooooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr for this chapter,**

**But I got too lazy, now you can swear at me……..not really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future.**

**Pofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpof-pofpofpofpofpofpofp**

"You crazy man!" Kelly yelled, "You probably thought I wouldn't realize it was you! I hate your future machines….."

"Really? But you wanted a New-Ager for your 15th birthday."

"That's different. That can actually help."

"Right. Okay, well, anyway. I love you Keels, No matter what you call that thing we had. I love you."

"W-what?"

"I LOVE YOU! I don't care what I do! I'll jump off a building! I'll step in front of a speeding bus with no brakes. I. Love. You." He took a step closer to the woman he loved. She took a step back. "C'mon Keels. Let me explain."

"You have Five seconds." Kelly folded her arms.

"More than enough time." He changed himself back and hugged her. She didn't pull away; he decided to try something else. He looked down in to her beautiful eyes. He closed the mere inches between them with a kiss.

The front door slammed open.

"WHAT THE HELL? Keely? Phil?"

"Oh shit." Phil and Kelly whispered in unison.

**Pofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpofpo**

**Sorry so short….**

**Really tired.**

**I babysat for six and a half hours.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry its taking for ever for me to update, but I'm so attached to my new story "Maybe The lies Were Okay"**

**Okay,**

**So on with this story,**

**Hopefully there won't too many long waits for chapters after this…**

**Lol**

**POFPOFPFOFPOFPOFPOFPFOFPOFPOFPFOPFOFPOFPOFPOFPFOPFOFPO**

Phil shifted his weight towards the door.

"I'm just gonna leave. See ya Keels." Phil headed out the door. Avoiding any trouble that would come.

"Wow, Keely. This is impressive. I'm gone for at the most ten minutes at the store. And then I come home finding you and your ex making out in the middle of the hallway."

"I would explain everything, but you wouldn't believe me." Keely whispered to her fiancé.

"I would believe anything you told me." He cooed.

"He's from the future." Keely said, still whispering.

"What kind of drugs did he slip you? Are you feeling okay?" He placed a hand on her forehead.

"I told you. You wouldn't believe me! Maybe you were right. I should go back to Phil." She stormed out of the house.

"C'mon Keely." Ryan whispered to the plain, white, closed door.

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

Phil got ready to leave the century. He packed everything. And in time, too. It was starting to thunder storm.

He heard a knock at the door. _Who could be stupid enough to come to a trailer in the middle of a thunder storm? _He thought to himself.

He pushed the door open. Trying his hardest against the wind wanting to slam it close.

"Keely? Why are you crying? Come on in. Come on in."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."


	7. wow uhh confuzzlededededed

**Anyway…**

**Did you like the last chapter???**

**Keely just told Phil how she feels….**

**YAY!!!!!!!**

**Okay,**

**This chapter has many many good things.**

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, enough with the YAYS!!!!!**

**POFPOFPOFPOFPFOFPOFPOFPFOFPOFPOFPFOFPOFPFOPFOFPOFPOFPOF**

"I don't understand. What happened to the 'puppy love' theory?" Phil asked.

"It was before I realized I loved you. And I'm not just saying this because Ryan and I got in a fight. I went to NYU and I was really disappointed you wouldn't be here for my 21st birthday, or even my 18th or even my 16th!!!"

"Do you know how bad I feel? I wanted to stay, but I was only 15! I couldn't stay here by myself!" Phil wanted so much to just kiss her again, wait, why was he holding back? She said she loved him! He went for it.

There was another pounding at the door. The door flew open. It really scared Keely since she knew how hard it was to for Phil to keep it open for her. She felt Phil tense up against her.

Ryan flew towards the door and wrapped a tight hand a round Phil's neck.

"RYAN!!! What the hell? You said you didn't care if I went to Phil." Keely screamed in his direction. He loosened his grip and walked towards her.

"Yeah, I lied. Sorry, babe." Ryan staggered towards her.

"You drunk pain in the ass. Don't call me babe." Keely grunted walking back towards Phil. He put his arm around her waist and waited for Ryan to leave.

"The door's that way, genius." Phil said to Ryan as he staggered towards him and Keely. He grunted and turned on the ball of his heel. He stumbled to the door and semi-tripped and then he was gone.

"Thanks 'Captain Montana'." Keely said in a giggle and hugged him.

"Hey. Keels, I've got a question. Would you want to come back with me to-," Phil got cut off.

She finished the sentence for him. "Back to the future?!?!?!" **(A/N: Not the movie…lol…anyway…)…YAY!!!...okay,.. I'm done.)**

Keely squealed, "OF COURSE!"

Phil was excited, but he looked into her blue eyes. "Are you sure? Leaving all this behind."

"We could come back couldn't we?" Keely asked.

"Maybe, Maybe not. I didn't exactly come legally when I came back for you."

"Awww. You broke the law for me! How heroic!" Keely hugged hi tighter. "And As long as I'm with you, I'm home."

"I swear I read that on a greeting hologram." Phil joked.


	8. Yes!

**OH MY WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

37 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank Uhhhh……again, thanks! I love you all (not as much as I do for Sam)….**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future!**

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

"Keely, you ready? The time—uh, I mean the camper is all set up. We can leave in about fifteen minutes." Phil asked walking hand-in-hand with Keely.

"As ready as ever. Besides I wanna see Mr. and Mrs. Diffy again! Oh! And Pim!"

"Are you feeling okay? You wanna see Pim?"

"I'm fine. Hey. I haven't seen her for six years."

"I know. You're the lucky one."

"That's not nice!"

"I'm her brother I don't have to be nice." Phil said, half-laughing.

"Fine, but I'll make you apologize, one way or another."

"Really? Well, too bad. She's been insulting me her whole life. It's my turn."

"And she's not even here to hear you say that. Poor Phil." She said in mock sympathy.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I stalled long enough. My parents are going to kill me if I come back with you."

"Why?"

Phil got down one knee. "Because I'm probably changing history. Keely Teslow, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" She threw her arms around him and sent them both tumbling over.

"You know what, Keely Teslow, you just made me the happiest man in the word," He looked at his watch, "and we have to leave in five minutes or we'll be in traffic until 2096."

"See. I don't know if you were joking or if you were serious."

"I was serious."

"Wow. Space travel is a lot more confusing then I thought."

"It's a lot more confusing than Einstein thought."

"Wow."

"Yeah, now, we must leave!" He said pointing his finger in the air and looking some-what explorer-ly **(A/N: if that's a word…lol)**.

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOPOFFPOPFOFPOF**

**Ain't that chapter great??????**

**Anywayzzzzz……..**

**Tomorrow I'll try to type another chapter, but I'm to spend the night at my friend's house.**


	9. saturday night

**Heh. Hmmmm. Well I haven't updated since almost three month ago….**

**Well I decided to dedicate this chapter to pheelyforever, because she made me realize to get off my lazy ass.**

**Yay for you, pheelyforever!!!!**

**And CraftyNotepad, for teaching me, that readers don't like it when I spent 2 months at my friend's house… (lol CraftyNotepad)**

**YAY for you, CraftyNotepad!!!!**

**And xalyx, for being my "pen pal" and helping get the strength (AKA- non-laziness) that pheelyforever told me to get…**

**YAY for you, xalyx!!!!**

**ANYWAYZ…..**

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOF**

"Mom and Dad will hate me. They'll be thrilled, but they'll hate me." Phil said as they entered his apartment.

Phil's apartment was nothing Keely had expected. It was very small for one, and it was all white. Keely walked in. Everything seemed so… so primitive. For the 22nd century, that is.

"You were expecting more, weren't you?" Phil looked over tentatively at Keely.

"No." She answered quickly. "Anyway, Let's go out for lunch, I want to see what 2127 looks like." She gave a reassuring smile.

"I think you'll like the town."

…………

Keely was amazed. Everything looked new, every building, every car, everybody! No one looked old, but no one looked alike. Phil directed Keely to a diner. She looked at the sign. "Your Saturday Night."

"What's with the name?" Keely whispered as they walked in the restaurant.

"It's like a joke, like if you don't have a date on Saturday night, you have some where to go. It's got the best classic burgers." Phil whispered back.

"So, you've been here often?" Keely snickered.

"You gotta go somewhere when you're waiting to go back to your true love."

"You're so cheesey."

"But oh, so sexy." Phil joked. Then he turned to the waitress. "Usual booth, please." They followed her.

"How often do you come here?" Keely asked as they sat down. The view from the window was lovely. Something seemed so familiar.

"Well, it was my Saturday night."

…………..

"That was nice. But I'm still confused about the money." Keely looked at a coin in her hand. The center was silver, but the rim glowed green.

"That's worth about, um, 30 cents in your money."

"30 cents?"

"Not exactly even, I know."

"Let's check in on Mom and Dad, shall we?"

…………..

"Phil! You're here! And you brought… Keely? Um, I mean, Keely! Hi! I haven't seen you for six years." Mr. Diffy covered his anger with joy.

"Hi Mr. Diffy!" Keely gave him a hug. "You don't look any different."

"Thank you. Come in. Come in. Barb will want to see you."

**POFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPOFPO**

**Omg (its Gosh, for the record)! Tis so effen short!! Sorry, but my dad is pisse dim on the computer… so here you go everyone, not very fluffy or funny or tis not really have a point to it…. So you'll have to wait for a week while I'm in utah for the next chapters….. Thanks for all 47 reviews up to this point, its really made me feel loved!!!! 33 more and I'll have a hundred!!! YAY! Bye guys. Have a great week while I'm gone I hope to see loads of reviews… hopefully 33 or 34 more. LOL! Love you guy so much!**

**Love,**

**The Blind Palm Reader**


End file.
